icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Norway men's national ice hockey team
Petter Salsten | Coach = Roy Johansen | Asst Coach = Sam Liebkind Knut Stubdal | Captain = Tommy Jakobsen | Most games = Tommy Jakobsen (135) | Top scorer = | Most points = | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = NOR | IIHF Rank = 11 | IIHF max = 11 | IIHF max date = first in 2009 | IIHF min = 21 | IIHF min date = 2004 | Team_Colors = | First game = 7 - 0 (London, United Kingdom; 17 February 1937) | Largest win = 24 - 0 (Sofia, Bulgaria; 5 March 1975) 25 - 1 (Debrecen, Hungary; 22 April 2005) | Largest loss = 20 - 1 (Hämeenlinna, Finland; 12 March 1947) | World champ apps = 26 | World champ first = 1937 | World champ best = 4th (1951) | Olympic apps = 9 | Olympic first = 1952 | Olympic medals = | Regional name = | Regional cup apps = | Regional cup best = | Record = 336-614-106 }} The Norwegian men's national ice hockey team (or Team Norway) is the national ice hockey team from Norway that participates at the IIHF World Championships for both men and women. The teams are governed by the Norwegian Ice Hockey Federation. The men's team is coached by Mr. Roy Johansen and the women's team is coached by former men's national team and San Jose Sharks head coach Mr. George Kingston. Tournament Record Performance in Olympic Games *1920-1948 - did not qualify *1952 - 9th place *1956-1960 - did not qualify *1964 - 10th place *1968 - 11th place *1972 - 8th place *1976 - did not qualify *1980 - 11th place *1984 - 12th place *1988 - 12th place *1992 - 9th place *1994 - 11th place *1998-2006 - did not qualify Performance in World Championship *1930-1935 - did not participate *1936 *1937 - 9th place *1938 - 13th place *1939 - did not participate World War II *1947 - did not participate *1949 - 8th place *1950 - 6th place *1951 - 4th place *1952 *1953 - did not participate *1954 - 8th place *1955 - did not participate *1956 - 11th place (2nd in "Pool B") *1957 - did not participate *1958 - 7th place *1959 - 8th place *1960 - 9th place (Won "Pool B") *1961 - 10th place *1962 - 5th place *1963 - 9th place (Won "Pool B") *1964 - 10th place (2nd in "Pool B") *1965 - 8th place *1966 - 12th place (4th in "Pool B") *1967 - 11th place (3rd in "Pool B") *1968 - 11th place (3rd in "Pool B") *1969 - 11th place (5th in "Pool B") *1970 - 9th place (3rd in "Pool B") *1971 - 10th place (4th in "Pool B") *1972 - 13th place (7th in "Pool B") *1973 - 15th place (Won "Pool C") *1974 - 13th place (7th in "Pool B") *1975 - 15th place (Won "Pool C") *1976 - 11th place (3rd in "Pool B") *1977 - 12th place (4th in "Pool B") *1978 - 14th place (6th in "Pool B") *1979 - 12th place (4th in "Pool B") *1980 *1981 - 14th place (6th in "Pool B") *1982 - 12th place (4th in "Pool B") *1983 - 12th place (4th in "Pool B") *1984 *1985 - 15th place (7th in "Pool B") *1986 - 17th place (Won "Pool C") *1987 - 10th place (2nd in "Pool B") *1988 *1989 - 9th place (Won "Pool B") *1990 - 8th place *1991 - 10th place (2nd in "Pool B") *1992 - 10th place *1993 - 9th place *1994 - 11th place *1995 - 10th place *1996 - 10th place *1997 - 12th place *1998 - 21st place (5th in "Pool B") *1999 - 12th place *2000 - 10th place *2001 - 15th place *2002 - 22nd place (3rd in "Group B") *2003 - 20th place (2nd in "Group B") *2004 - 20th place (2nd in "Group A") *2005 - 17th place (Won "Group A") *2006 - 11th place *2007 - 14th place *2008 - 8th place *2009 - 11th place *2010 - Team 2010 Olympics roster Individual all-time records Most matches played Last updated: 20 May 2010 Source: hockey.no Other notable players *Geir Hoff *Martin Knold *Åge Ellingsen *Roy Johansen *Bjørn "Botta" Skaare *Espen "Shampo" Knutsen *'Morten Ask' *'Anders Myrvold' *'Patrick Thoresen' *'Ole-Kristian Tollefsen' *'Mats Zuccarello Aasen' Note: Still active players are bolded External links *Norway national ice hockey team at hockey.no References Category:National teams Category:Ice hockey in Norway